


That's the easy part

by livsoulsecrets



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsoulsecrets/pseuds/livsoulsecrets
Summary: A different take at the final scene in Magnificent Ms Marvel #14.
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Miles Morales
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fictober20





	That's the easy part

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Miles and Kamala's friendship, so I decided to write something small about it, taking place after Kamala comes out of the coma, hope you enjoy it!

— Kamala, you need to rest, okay? — Miles insisted, trying to get his friend back into her hospital bed. He felt like it was a lost cause already, despite his efforts. 

— You need to stop telling me what to do. — Kamala argues, pushing him out of her way. 

— Hey, I am just trying to help! I know this whole mess sucks, but we’re working on it! Me and the Champions can fix it. You need to trust us to handle it while you recover. — He tries once again, this time Kamala at least stops dragging him to the door. She doesn’t say anything for a moment and Miles can’t decide if that is a good sign or not. 

— They used my name! — She finally says, her voice breaking in the most un-Kamala way. She takes a deep breath and he can’t help but notice how tired she looks, despite having just woke up. — I almost died trying to do the right thing and they used it to outlaw me! I can’t stay here and let you deal with it, Miles. I will not let them decide what we do with our lives, especially not using my name. So, thank you for coming, but I need to do this myself and you need to leave. 

Miles wants to argue her, wants to call a nurse or Sam or her parents, tell them to come and make her stay where she is safe and healthy. But he knows it is useless. No one in the world could stop Kamala once she makes up her mind about something. So he gives in, like he feared he would do since the beginning. 

— Fine, but can you promise you will call me if you need help? Or Sam, Viv, Riri, literally anyone. — He complies, defeated. 

— I promise I will. — She still sounds just as annoyed as before, but her words are sincere. 

— Also, I’m really glad you are okay. We were all worried about you. I mean- I was too. I really thought you had- Or that you would... — He doesn’t finish his sentence, but Kamala’s face softens, showing she understands. 

— I thought that too for a moment. But I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. — She shakes her head and gives him a serious look. — Anyway, it doesn’t matter now, that’s the easy part. 

— Excuse me? Getting out of a coma is the easy part? — He asks, shocked. 

— Of course it is, the hard part comes now: stopping those idiots from destroying everything we built. — She finishes, chin held high, determination clear in her tone, looking more like Ms Marvel in that depressing hospital room and ridiculous gown than ever. 

That is the Kamala he knows, the one who he trusts enough to be led by, the one who doesn’t give up. Right now, she is just as brave and confident as he remembers. It almost makes him forget the few seconds he spent believing he had lost her among the chaos. Almost. 

— You will stop them, I know that. — He says because it is the truth. 

— No, Miles. — She smiles, opening the door so he can leave her room. — We will. — After that, she shuts the door in his face and leaves him alone in the hospital hallway. 

Maybe he did convince her of a thing or two by coming here. It was more than he was expecting to do, so he takes it as a victory. 

He really needed one today.


End file.
